


Lieutenant Dad

by UghImSmol



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UghImSmol/pseuds/UghImSmol
Summary: Connor 'accidentally' breaks a few of Hank's rules





	1. Lieutenant Dad

Connor was awoken by the sound of Sumo's whining and quickly sprung into action. He burst through his own bedroom door and sprinted into the living room.

"Don't worry Sumo! I'll save our carpet!" He yelled dramatically as he ran towards the door leading out to the garden.

Connor stretched his arm up, but he wasn't tall enough, his fingers just barely brushed over the door handle. He sighed, and gave Sumo an apologetic look.

The little android then took a few steps back and analyzed the living room. He _could_ crawl on top of the dining table, and then make a jump for the door handle. But what if he broke anything? Dad would be so mad.

Sumo whined again and started licking one of the chairs standing by the dinner table. Connor's eyes widened and his lips turned up into a smile. He didn't realize that Sumo was actually just licking off some old peanut butter.

"You're a genius Sumo! You know-" he started pushing the chair towards the glass door, "when I'm old enough to go on investigations with lieutenant Dad, I'm gonna demand that you come too."

Connor crawled on top of the chair and was now able to turn the door handle with ease. Sumo nudged the door open and ran out into the Autumn rain to do his duty.

"It's... raining," Connor mumbled and stared into the garden filled with mud and puddles of water. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Hank's bedroom door was still closed, and listened carefully for the sound of his snoring. "I could just... go out... for a few seconds..."

He knew Hank didn't want him to play in the rain. But it wasn't his fault he had slipped the last time! It wasn't his fault a huge stone was laying in the way or that he had to go to the Cyberlife store afterwards to get one of his bio components replaced. He was much older now, at least 3 weeks older. He was maturing.

"Sumo wait for me!" Connor ran out into the garden on his bare feet and shirtless body. He jumped into every puddle he could find, mud or water, drenching his pajama pants. He crouched down and drew a man into the mud, using a long stick he had found.

Connor gasped dramatically. "There's been a murder! Quick, we gotta solve it before the rain washes away the evidence!" He then scanned the area and pretended to find evidence in a puddle of water near by. "This could be it, are you ready Sumo?" He glanced up at the big dog but Sumo was too busy sniffing the ground by the bushes. Connor figured a hedgehog may be hiding underneath and decided to proceed without his partner in crime.

He stuck out his tongue, dipped two fingers into the puddle and raised them to his mouth.

" _CONNOR!"_ Hank yelled from the doorway, in such a loud tone that it almost sent Connor flying face first into the puddle. He steadied himself, looked over his shoulder and slowly raised his fingers back up to his mouth. "Don't you dare..."

Connor smirked and licked his fingers, immediately getting data of H2O, bacteria from dead bugs and dirt.

"Fucking androids," Hank mumbled under his breath. "You better get back inside, right now!"

"Nu-uh!" Connor said and ran the exact opposite way of the door. "Can't make me!" He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his dirty tongue at Hank.

Lieutenant Dad disappeared from the doorway. Connor smiled, thinking he had won and continued to play in the mud.

"Holy fuck," Connor exclaimed as he saw his own reflection in the water puddle. "I can't look like a damn android when I'm on such an important mission!" The young android scooped a mix of mud and water into his hands and started doing his hair, like Hank always did on him. He was so focused on his current task, that he didn't notice Hank had gotten dressed and gone outside, before he stood right in front of him.

"Shit!" Connor exclaimed, and made a run for it.

"I did not teach you that!" Hank yelled as he started chasing the little boy. Connor laughed as he ran inside the house, leaving traces of mud behind him. Hank stopped and placed his hands on his knees, desperately trying to get air back into his lungs. "You're... Really... Gonna... Regret not... Obeying me... Son," Hank huffed out in between breaths.

"Promise you won't be angry then!" Connor yelled from his hiding spot.

"You just broke several of our rules," Hank said and stood up straight.

"Promise, or I won't come out!"

Hank rolled his eyes and walked to Connor's room. "Come on, Connor. You need a bath."

"No," he mumbled and hugged his legs.

Hank smiled and followed the sound of his son's voice. He slowly opened the closet door and looked at Connor. "Found ya."

"You cheated!" Connor said and got up, but Hank put a hand on his chest before he could run off again. The boy pouted, silently admitting his defeat.

"Are you gonna make me carry you, or are you gonna walk out there by yourself like a _big boy_?"

"I'm a big boy," Connor mumbled and walked past his dad to collect a few plastic toys to bring into the tub with him. "Can I come with you on investigations soon? I'm a big boy after all."

"Connor... You know you can't do that," Hank sighed and followed his boy into the bathroom.

"But Markus and Simon gets to go to work with Carl all the time!"

"Well Carl doesn't deal with dead bodies, does he now?" Hank filled the tub with warm water and pressed Connor's LED to enable heat/cold. "Why do you keep turning this off?"

"Well it was cold outside," Connor said and dipped his toe into the warm water.

"That's why you're supposed to put on clothes."

"Well, I didn't want to, lieutenant dad."

Hank sat down on the toilet and made sure his son washed off all the mud. Connor wiggled into the water and grinned widely.

"I love this update," he giggled and ran his hand through the water. "It feels... so good."

"Yes, but remember how it didn't feel good when you fell last month? You gotta be more careful now." Hank shuddered by the imagine of Connor's bleeding face.

When Connor had been cleaned off completely, Hank put him in clean clothes and sat him down in the living room corner besides the TV. He had chosen this corner carefully to make sure his son couldn't watch the TV.

"You're gonna sit here and be quiet, got it?" Hank said in a stern voice with a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"But for how long?" Connor whined. "I only broke 1 rule!"

"You went outside without my permission, you swore _and_ you acted like a brat when I told you to come back inside. I know my math isn't as good as yours, but I'm pretty sure that adds up to 3." Hank ruffled his son's hair and walked over to the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

The little boy sighed and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on top of his knees. He watched his dad cook breakfast, eat his breakfast, read the newspaper and _then the phone rang._

"Who is it?" Connor asked eagerly, excited that something was finally happing. Hank shushed him and picked up the phone. The boy listened intently to the conversation and was able to make out that he was talking to Carl about something happening later today.

"Oh... No Connor can't come today."

"Can't come where!?" Connor exclaimed.

"Yeah, that _does_ sound like a lot of fun... I'm sure he would love to go with Markus and Simon but he's been a brat all morning."

"Markus!?" Connor stood up when he heard the names of his two best friends. His LED started flashing red. "Simon!? Dad go where?"

"Sit down!" Hank gave him a stern look that made Connor sit back down immediately. The man turned around so that his son wouldn't see the smile spreading across his face. "I guess I could make an exception, if he promises to be good, but we'll see about it. Alright, bye Carl." Hank hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket.

Connor hid his face into his knees so that Hank wouldn't see it. He tried to muffle his sniffles into his own body as he listened to Hank walking back to his newspaper.

_I'll never go outside again, I'll always listen from now on, I'll never get dirty again, I will give Sumo hugs every day so he never feels lonely, I'll never say fuck, shit or damn again._

Connor mentally prepared his: please forgive me, speech.

An hour passed, while Hank cleaned up the mess Connor had made. It felt like forever for both of the boys, Connor being heartbroken over the fact he was missing out on an opportunity to see his friends. Meanwhile Hank's heart hurt every time he heard his son's muffled cries. He told himself it was because of all the junk food he ate, and that he would definitely have to stop.

There was a knock on the door. Hank grunted and went over to the door to open it.

"Hi Mr Hank!" Markus and Simon said simultaneously with their hands folded behind their backs. Connor's head shot up.

"Hey boys," he said and looked behind them to see if Carl needed help to get out of the car. He kept forgetting that the man was no longer sick. "Stay here, okay?"

Hank walked over to Connor and sat down on his knees in front of the boy. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"I'm sorry dad," Connor held back his crying. "I'll never ever never ever ever disappoint you again, okay?"

Hank smiled and pulled the little boy into a hug. "It's okay. Carl is taking Markus and Simon to the indoor playground. Do you wanna go with them?"

"Yes!" Connor pulled away from the hug and ran over this friends. Markus burst out laughing.

"Connor's been crying!" He pointed his fingers at Connor's wet face. Simon giggled.

"No!" Connor lied and dried his face in his sleeves. "Have not!"

"Connor's been crying, Connor's been crying!" Markus chanted.

"Fucking androids," Connor mumbled and pushed Markus onto the floor. "You gonna cry now?"

Markus smirked and ran after Connor who had already fled towards Carl's car. "You're a dead android Connor!" Markus yelled and playfully tackled Connor onto the wet pavement. Simon stood nervously besides them, trying to get them to stop.

"C-come on guys, let's just-" Simon tried, but was interrupted by the boys' playful yelling.

"I don't think so!" Connor said and tried to get up, but Markus was too heavy, sitting on top of him.

"Fuck sake's Connor!" Hank sighed loudly and told Carl: "I just gave him a bath."

"Me too," Carl mumbled and watched the boys with a smile.

 


	2. Fucking Androids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor annoys his alcoholic human dad

Connor laid in his bed with the comforter pulled all the way up under his nose, his hands holding on to the end. The android's eyes flickered from the left to the right in the pitch black room, watching for any movement or signs of an intruder. He watched the left corner of his room, slid his eyes over to the bed and then continued over to the closet door. The closet door had cracked open an inch, and every time he moved his eyes away, he felt red dots burn into his skin from the crack. But when he looked again, there was nothing there.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, counted down from three, jumped out of bed and jolted out of his bedroom.

''Daddy!'' He yelled as he ran down the hallway, nearly slipping in his own pyjama pants as he turned the corner to the living room.

''Jesus Christ,'' Hank mumbled and placed his hand on his beating heart. ''What now, Connor?'' He asked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position on the couch.

The little android stopped in front of his father, fidgeting with the end of his soft button up, his eyes on the floor. Suddenly nervous about how his dad would react. Hank sighed and opened his arms out in front of the boy, who immediately crawled into his lap. Connor wrapped his arms around his father's neck and rested his cheek on Hank's broad shoulder.

''It's just...'' Connor trailed off.

''Yes?'' Hank asked and gently slid his hand up and down his son's back.

''I don't want you to think I'm weak,'' Connor whispered.

''Why would I ever think that about you?'' Hank asked and pulled away slightly to look his boy in the eyes.

''Well... Gavin said that... I'm too weak... And that I'll never become an investigator because of it,'' Connor mumbled and looked down at his hands.

''That little shithead...'' Hank mumbled and shook his head. ''One day I'll beat his ass-''

''Daddy, no!'' Connor exclaimed and put his little hand over his father's lips. ''You can't.''

Hank gently moved Connor's hand away from his mouth. ''And why is that?''

''An eye for an eye and the world goes blind.'' Connor smiled slightly and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

''Who taught you that?'' Hank asked in amazement.

''Carl.'' Connor's proud smile made Hank smile too. Sometimes he swore that Cyberlife had designed Connor to resemble Cole's innocent personality on purpose.

''Listen to me, son.'' Hank cleared his throat and placed a hand on each side of Connor's shoulders. ''You're not weak. In fact, I think you're a very brave and intelligent boy. Gavin's just intimidated by you, that's why he says those things.''

Connor hid his face behind his hands as a grin formed on his face, stretching from ear to ear. Although Connor was used to praising from both Kara his babysitter, and Carl, his father rarely praised him. When Hank finally did, Connor almost felt a little embarrassed to hear it.

''Come on, let's get you back to bed, son.''

''Nooo!'' Connor whined and threw his arms back around Hank's neck. ''It's too dark.''

''We'll get you a lamp tomorrow then.'' Hank wrapped his arms around his son and carried him down the hallway.

''But what about tonight then!?'' The boy reached his hand out to the wall in an attempt of slowing his father down.

Hank sighed. ''What are you scared of?''

''I swear dad, there's a monster in my closet who eats biocomponents and I don't know if you've noticed, but I need mine!''

Hank chuckled and opened the door to his own bedroom instead of Connor's. ''Fine, you can sleep in my room, but just for tonight. Okay?'' He put Connor down on the bed and lifted up the comforter up so that his son could lay down.

''Will you hold my hand for a little while?'' Connor asked as soon as he had gotten comfortable and stretched out his hand. Hank smiled and sat down on the bed, taking his son's hand in his own. Being surrounded by his father's familiar smell made Connor feel safe, and secure enough to let his eyes close.

A few minutes went by, and just as Hank thought his son was asleep the silence was broken.

''But dad?'' Connor asked and opened one eye. "Will you be drinking when I'm asleep?"

Hank hesitated for a while before giving Connor's hand a little squeeze and reassuring the boy that he would definitely be staying sober. Connor smiled and shut his eyes again before going into sleep mode, a feature only added to the children androids.

Hank walked out of the bedroom, shut the door behind him and whispered, "I'll be staying sober, starting to tomorrow."

 

The next morning when Connor opened his eyes, his father wasn't laying beside him. He sat up in one motion and threw his legs over the bed edge. The little android yawned and rubbed his eyes, creating the illusion that he actually needed sleep in order to function. Connor pushed himself off of the bed and walked out of his father's bedroom with heavy steps. He had been in rest mode longer than usual, he could tell his body took longer to start back up.

"Daddy?" Asked quietly but didn't get an answer. Hank was fast asleep on the couch, his hand wrapped around a whiskey bottle standing on the floor. He, and the huge dog sleeping on top of his body, both filled the room with their loud snoring. Connor looked at the half-empty whiskey bottle in disappointment, but he wasn't the least bit surprised. He walked over to the couch quietly and got down on his knees beside the bottle. The android watched his father intently as he slowly reached out and unwrapped Hank's fingers from the bottle. Sumo lifted his head from Hank's chest and started wagging his tail the moment he laid eyes on Connor.

"Sumo, no. Ssshh." Connor put his finger up in front of his lips and slowly backed away to the kitchen. The bottle he placed on the counter and then quickly got a small treat for Sumo. "You want this? Yeah? Then stay."

Sumo rested his head on the top of the couch and watched Connor pour the alcohol out in the sink. The bottle was filled up with water, syrup and a bit of both yellow and brown food colouring. Connor looked at the bottle for a while, before nodding to himself and putting the bottle back where he found it.

"Good dog!" He whispered and gave Sumo the treat. The big dog left the couch to go eat the treat on the floor. Connor happily took his place on top of Hank's body.

"What time is it?" Hank mumbled and rested his arm on top of his face, shielding his eyes from the light.

"I haven't checked," Connor spoke softly and rested his chin on Hank's chest, looking up at his father.

"Can't you like... Check in your android mind or something?"

Connor's eyes blinked as his LED turned yellow for a split second. "It's 11.46:30 AM."

"Aw shit!" Hank groaned and started rubbing his eyes. "I was supposed to drop you off at Kara's daycare hours ago."

"Too bad huh!" Connor grinned widely and sat up. He didn't mind at all, actually, he hated the daycare. Kara was cool, it was Alice and Ralph that sucked, according to Connor.

"No, I- We gotta go." Hank sat up too and placed Connor on the couch before getting up and stumbling to the bathroom.

"I can come with you to work!?" Connor yelled after him but stayed on the couch. 

"No!" Hank yelled back and shut the door behind him. "You're going to the android daycare."  
Connor crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. How do I get out of the situation this time? He was designed to become to the best investigator in the world, he should be able to figure this out.

"I got it!" Connor said to himself and ran to the bathroom door. He knocked on it softly. "Lieutenant Dad?"

"What is it, Connor? Get dressed," Hank mumbled from the other side.

"Bring me to work, or I'll do it." Connor smirked to himself and placed his hands on his hips.

"Do what?" 

"Do you reeaallyy wanna know?" He folded his hands behind his back and bounced back and forth on his heels.

"Sure," Hank said and applied toothpaste to his toothbrush.

Connor looked down at his palm, his eyes flickering as he browsed through all the different songs from 2017. The music video for Despacito started playing, and Connor made sure to turn up the volume as high as possible.

Hank swung the door open, toothbrush in his mouth and a wild look in his eyes. "NO." Connor giggled and started running away. ''Get back here!''

The little android ran to the living room and crawled up on top of the shelf holding all of Hank's old books and vinyl. He grinned and swung his legs back and forth in the air, meanwhile his dad was questioning his decisions about getting an android in the first place. 

''You can't reach me lieutenant dad.'' A smug grin was displayed across his face. Hank rolled his eyes. 

As if he wasn't aware of that.

''Alright! Alright!'' Hank yelled over the loud music, his hands covering his ears. ''Now turn that shit off!''

''Do you promise!''

''Yes! Yes for God's sake just-'' Hank visibly relaxed and moved his hands away from his ears the moment Connor turned off the song. ''You wouldn't think your own android would torture you...'' He mumbled to himself and made his way back to the bathroom, slightly more tense than before. ''And wear something normal for once, would you!?''

''Sure thing lieutenant!'' Connor placed both of his hands on the shelf, about to jump down. ''But... Wait, how do I get down? Lieutenant? Lieutenant!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave a comment if you have anything to share! c:
> 
> I’m on Instagram as @devaint.af

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a comment if you have anything to share! c:
> 
> I’m on Instagram as @devaint.af


End file.
